


I thought I had lost you forever

by Peteyandmj



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Michelle Jones is Steve Rogers' daughter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers has a daughter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: All of the Avenger's movies but MJ is Steve and Peggy's daughter who was also froze and woke up in 2012.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. Captain America: The first avenger

-You have to go again?- Michelle said to her father, her eyes sparkling with sadness.

-I'll be back before you know it- Steve said, he hated doing this, he hated leaving his daughter behind, she was 12 for gods shakes she should be taken care of and having the life of a 12 year old kid, not worrying about if the Nazis we're going to take her father away- It's just a couple of days.

-You promise?

-I promise Mbear- Steve said smiling and kissing her head- I love you 

-I love you too dad- MJ said 

-Come on honey, your father has to leave- Peggy said surrounding MJ with her arms

-I love you both- Steve said- I'll see you in two days 

******

Steve's eyes went from the sky to the compass next to him while he piloted the plane, there was a photo of Peggy and MJ took two weeks before in the girl's birthday, the two of them smiling widely. He had to do it for them, for MJ, he wanted his little girl to live in a war free world, he hoped she could understand some day. 

-This is Captain Rogers, can you hear me?- He asked 

-Captain Rogers- he heard someone answer- Were is...

-Steve, is that you?- He heard Peggy say - You alright? 

-Peggy! Schmidt is dead- he answered 

-What about the plane?

-That's a little bit tougher to explain 

-Give me your colonnades I'll find you a save landing sight- Peggy said 

-There's not going to be a safe landing, but I can try to force it down

-I'll get Howard on the line he'll know what to do

-Peggy there's not enough time- Steve said- This thing is moving too fast and it's heading for New York, I have to get in the water 

-Please don't do this- Peggy said- Steve Rogers don't be a hero right now, you have a daughter, and we have time we can work it out 

-Right now I'm in the middle of no were, if I wait a lot of people is going to die- Steve said looking at the compass again- Peggy, this is my choice, I want a better world for Michelle, and this is the only way- he started to take the plane down- Tell her that I love her, for ever.

-You'll do it yourself- Peggy said, a long silence followed the sentence 

-Peggy 

-I'm here 

-I think I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance 

-Alright- Peggy said, her voice braking- Next Saturday, in Stork's club, we'll leave MJ with my mom

-No no, she should come too- Steve said- I'll teach her how to dance 

-At 8 o'clock don't you dare be late, you know how much your daughter hates it

-She gets it from her mom- suddenly all went black 

******

It all turns white too fast, he wakes up in a bed that isn't his and in a room that he has never seen. He incorporates himself, the radio playing a football game, when a girl entered the room.

-Good morning Captain Rogers, or should I say afternoon

-Where am I?- Steve asked- Were is my family? 

-You're in a recovery room in NYC- the girl said

-Where am I really?- Steve asked, nothing was making any sense

-I'm afraid I don't understand 

-The game- he answered- It's from May 1945. I know 'cause I was there. Now I'm going to ask you again, where am I and where is my daughter and my wife? 

-Captain Rogers...

-Who are you?- Two man entered the room, he, the next thing he knows is that he is running away and he ends up in a place with a lot of screens and lights surrounded by black cars 

-Stay there Soldier- some black man with a parch said to him- I'm sorry about the whole show back there, but we thought it would be better to break it to you slowly 

-Break what?- he asked

-you've been asleep Cap, for almost 70 years - the guy said, and Steve started to look around

-I...Where is my family?- Steve said, if he was asleep like this man said for almost 70 years, they most likely wouldn't be alive

-Agent Carter is alive- the man said 

-And my daughter? 

-Michelle Jessica Rogers went MIA two day's after you went MIA- the man said- They supposed she is dead, just like they thought you were.

Steve stayed still for a second, his little girl...dead? That couldn't be right 

-You'll be okay?- The man asked

-I don't think I will


	2. The avengers

Memories.

The plane.

Peggy

Michelle 

Water

the plane 

Water

Michelle

Michelle 

Michelle

That's all he could think about while he punched the bag 

Michelle 

Michelle 

Michelle

-Sleep problems?- His thoughts were interrupted by Nick's voice 

-I have slept 70 years- Steve said still punching the bag- I think that's enough 

-You should be outside celebrating- Nick said- see a little bit of world 

-When i drowned in the ice the world was in a war- Steve said- I had a daughter, a wife. When I wake up, I don't have daughter, and they say that we won the war but they don't say what have we lost 

-We made mistakes- Nick said- Some of them very recently

-So you have a mission? 

-That's it 

-Return me to the modern world?

-Try to save it- Nick said giving him some files 

-The tesseract? 

-Howard Stark found it in the ocean when he was looking for you, he thought what all of us believed, that the tesseract could be the key to an unlimited energy, something that the world need right now 

-Who stole it?

-He's name is Loki, he isn't from around here, if you participate we have to update you in a lot of things Mr.Rogers- Nick said- The world is weird, more weird than when you went in the ice 

-After everything I don't think something will surprise me- Steve said 

-10 bucks if you're wrong- Nick said while Steve was leaving- There's a package with all the information you need in your apartment

Steve was at the door

-Also, I think I have an idea of where your daughter could be- Nick said- I'm willing to help you find her, if you cooperate with me 

Steve turned around furiously

-My kid isn't something to negotiate over- Steve said with fire in his eyes- If you know were she is, you tell me 

-Could you tell us something about the tesseract that we should know?

-That it should be under the water- Steve said, picking his bag from the ground and leaving 

******  
Michelle woke up, everything was to bright, were was she?

The last thing she remembers is leaving her house to go to the square's market, but she was in a room.

-Hello?- She asked- Is anyone there? Mom?

Not a sound, she started to get nervous

-Hey!!- She tried again and the door opened, she covered herself with the sheet, even if she was dressed, she was dressed in really weird clothes

-Don't worry Miss Rogers we're not going to hurt you- the voice said, a black man with a patch coming in the room- My name is Nick Fury, I work with your father.

-With my dad?- Michelle asked- But he... he drowned in the ice

-Let's take it little by little- Nick said- You are in 2012

Michelle's eyes went wide 

-2012? But that doesn't make any sense I...

-Hydra kidnapped you two days after you father went under the ice, you were froze by them, we found you two weeks ago

-So my dad...

-He is alive- Nick said- You can see him when he gets back from his mission, he doesn't know you are here

Michelle nodded her head 

******

-Thor- Steve said- What plans does he have?

-He has an army he is going to make them fight against your people, they'll get him the earth in return for the tesseract I suppose 

-An army- Steve said- Of outer space 

-So he is making another portal- Bruce said- That's why he needs Erik Selvig 

-Selvig?- Thor asked 

-He's an astrophysic

-He's a friend- Thor said 

-Loki has him under some spell- Natasha said- With one of us 

-Why has Loki let us take him? Doesn't make any sense- Steve added 

-We don't have to focus on Loki- Bruce said- That man's head is something else, he is crazy 

-Careful of what you say- Thor said- Loki might have gone of the rails, but he's from Asgard and he is my brother 

-He has killed 80 people in two days- Natasha adds 

-He is adopted 

-I think the mechanics is the key to all of this- Bruce started 

-Dad?- Steve could recognize that voice anywhere, he turned around abruptly to see his daughter's brown eyes staring at him, his eyes instantly filled up whit tears, she was exactly how he remembers her. He stood up and surrounded Michelle with his arms- Daddy- he could feel Michelle's tears in his shirt 

-Mbear- Steve said hugging her tightly- Thank god, I thought I had lost you forever 

-I thought you were dead- Michelle sobbed into his shoulder

-I'm right here my baby- Steve said into his daughter's hair- I'm so happy you're okay 

*******

Steve closed the door behind him slowly trying not to wake Michelle, she finally was asleep after catching up with him and crying a lot. 

-Is she okay?- Bruce said when he noticed Steve getting out of the room 

-I think so- He said- She should be at least 

-You seem less tense

-My daughter not being dead is a relieve to be honest- Steve said


	3. Captain America: The winter soldier

-On your left- Steve said

-On your left!- Steve said again

-On my left I know- the man, now behind him said- Don't say it, don't...

-On your left

-Come on!!!

-Need a Doctor?- Steve asked the guy how was sitting in front of a tree

-I need a new set of lungs- the man said after laughing- Dude you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes

-Guess I got a late start- Steve added

-Really? You should be ashamed of yourself, should take another lap, did you just take it? I assume you just took it

-With unit you with?- Steve said pointing at his sweater

-58 pararescue, but now I'm working down at the VA- he motioned Steve to help him stand up- Sam Wilson

-Steve Rogers

-Figures, must have freak you and your daughter coming home after the hole defrosting thing

-Takes some getting used to for sure- Steve said- MJ is adjusting better than me for sure, internet thing got her crazy

-You must miss the good old days huh?

-Well, things aren't so bad- Steve said- Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything and I actually got MJ to eat fish and everything, which is like a huge accomplishment for me as a father, no polio is good

-Marvingate 1972 , troubleman soundtrack, everything you missed jammed into one album, and tell your girl to hear Queen, she'll like it

-I'll put it on the list- Steve said and his phone rang- Okay Sam, duty calls thanks for the run, if that's what you call running

-That's how it is?

-That's how it is- Steve said shaking his hand

-Every time you want to stop at the VA and make me look awesome with the girl at the front desk, just let me know- Sam said before a black audi pulled up

-I'll keep it in mind

-Hi fellas- Natasha said from the inside of the car- Either of you know where the smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil

-Hilarious- Steve said approaching the car

-Hi dad- MJ said taking her head out of the window- Had a good run?

-A great one- Steve assured

-Gotta drop the kid in school before the mission- Natasha said to Sam

-How you doing- Sam said smiling

-Can't run everywhere- Steve said

-No you can't- Sam answered

*****

-I don't know about this school thing dad- MJ said when Natasha parked in front of the Midtown high school of science and technology sign- They are going to look at me weird

-You'll be fine- Steve said- MJ you're really smart, and you'll make friends

-I don't know

-Come on kid, it isn't that bad- Natasha said- If it get's bad you call your dad, you know how to do it, you'll be fine

-I guess so- MJ said getting out of the car

-MJ!- Steve said before Natasha drove away- I love you

-I love you too- MJ said

-I'll be back home for dinner

*****

-Don't feel pressured to do this- Steve said to MJ when they were in front of the building where Peggy was

-I don't- MJ said

-It's going to be tough- Steve said

-I know- MJ answered and turned around to her father- I need to see her dad, even if she doesn't remember me

\- She'll remember you- Steve said hugging her, she did remember her and there were a lot of tears in the conversation, Peggy felt bad for continuing her life without them. But MJ and Steve understood she lost her husband and then two days later her daughter she did her mourning

\- You should be proud of yourself

-Well I have lived my life- Peggy said, MJ was lied down next to her mother, with her head on Peggy's shoulder while the woman caressed her hair- What really bothers me is that you two couldn't live yours because other people's decisions

Steve looked down

-What is it?- Peggy asked

-For as long as I can remember all I wanted to do was what was right- Steve said looking at his daughter how was very concentrated in what he was saying- I guess I'm not really sure what that is anymore, and I thought I could throw myself back in... Follow orders, serve, take care of MJ...It's just not the same

MJ took Steve's hand smiling a little sad at him

-Always so dramatic- Peggy laughed- Look, you saved the world... and we fucked it up

-You didn't- Steve said- If I...If we are here is because you helped creating SHIELD

Peggy put her hand in top of MJ and Steve's

-The world has changed my loves, and non of us can go back- Peggy said - All we can do, is our best, and sometimes the best we can do is to start over MJ nodded in her mother's shoulder -You two are going to be exceptional in this life- Peggy assured- But you have to remember to follow your instincts, and MJ

-Yes?- Mj asked

-Remember to always be kind- Peggy said- No matter how much you hate someone, you have to be kind to them, kindness it's the only thing that keeps this world from falling apart. Promise me that you'll always try to be kind

-I promise- MJ whispered, something in her mother's eyes changed when she turned to see MJ again

-MJ? Is that you my baby?- Peggy asked, and a tear rolled down MJ's cheek

-Yeah mom it's me

-Steve, are you alive? You came back!

-Yes Peggy- Steve said- I couldn't leave my second best girl

-Always after our princess- Peggy added smiling at her daughter

******

-We're back bear- Steve said getting off the motorcycle while MJ got off too- How was school?- he added while they got into their building

-Good- MJ said- A lot of new things to learn but I think I'll manage

-That's good- Steve said- Some friends?

-Not sure if friends but I have met Peter and Ned- MJ said- They are losers but they are cool

-Oh, cool? Wow- Steve said- Getting into the language I see

MJ laughed at Steve's words, their neighbor was getting out of her house when they reached their floor

-Good night Ms.Carter- MJ said, the woman was carrying the laundry

-Hi Michelle, Steve- The woman said

-If you want you can use my washing machine- Steve said- It's cheaper than the one down stairs

-Oh really?, how much it costs

-A coffee?- Steve offered and MJ hold her urge to laugh at her father

-Thanks but, I already put one in the basement, and I wouldn't want to put my nurse uniform in yours, I spent the week at the infectious illness floor...

-Oh, well In that case I won't come near- Steve said

-I didn't say that- the woman answered, and started going down stairs, when she was out of site MJ let out a laugh

-Don't laugh at me- Steve said smirking while he tried to open the door

-Use my washing machine in exchange for a coffee? Dad that was honestly the worst excuse ever- MJ said laughing again- Really awful

-You have left the music on little genius- Steve said and MJ's face changed

-Dad I didn't turned the music on today- Steve's eyes went wide

-Behind me

*****

-I came as quick as I could- Natasha said- Will he get out of this?

-I don't know- Steve said

-How is MJ?- Natasha asked

-She's okay- Steve answered- Clint is with her, he took her to a safe place for her to sleep

-That's good- Natasha said- Tell me about the shooter

-He's fast, strong, he has a metal arm

-Report on the bullet- Natasha said when Maria approached them

-3 missiles without fluted, we can't track it

-Soviet origin- Natasha said

-Yes- Maria agreed

*******

-Where did Captain America learnt to steal cars?- Natasha asked him on their way to New Jersey

-In the Nazi Germany- Steve said honestly- And we are borrowing it so, take your feet out of there

-Okay, I have a question if you don't want to then don't answer it, but I think if you don't answer that's already an answer

\- What?

-Has it been your first kiss since 1945?- Natasha asked smirking

-That bad huh?

-I didn't say that

-You implied it

-No, that's not true, I was just curious about the practice that you had...

-I have a 13 year old daughter, I don't need practice

-Everyone has to practice

-It has been my first kiss since 1945 okay?- Steve admitted- I'm a father and a soldier, I don't have time for taking a shower let alone kissing or dating

-Is there someone special?- Natasha insisted

-Believe it or not it's difficult to find people who have the same experience as you

-Bah, doesn't matter, you make something up

-Oh so...Like you?

-The truth depends on the situation Mr.Rogers- Natasha said- Not everything is the same for everyone at the same moment neither am I

-It isn't easy to live like that

-It's a good way for not dieing

-It's difficult to trust someone if you don't know who that someone is

-Yes- Natasha said- What do you want me to be?

-What about a friend?

-We'll see about that Rogers- she said with a smirk

******

**1939**

_-Uncle Bucky run!!- a little 6 year old screamed while laughing_

_-You run princess I'll defend you!!- Bucky said running after her_

- _Guys dinner is ready- Steve said from the porch, Bucky picked MJ up_

- _Oh but daddy we were this close to defeat the dragon!_

- _Well dragon will have to wait until after dinner_

_\- What is it for dinner?- Bucky asked_

_-Fish with boiled potatoes- Steve answered_

_-Yuck fish!- Bucky and MJ said, making the 6 year old giggle_

_-You are not help at all Buck- Steve said taking MJ from his arms_

_-Your dad's right kiddo you have to eat fish or you will be dumb like me- Bucky said to MJ and she exploded into giggles_

_-You're not dumb uncle Bucky_

- _Well why thank you missy- Bucky said. But for real, do what your father says or the dragon will come for real_

_-Thanks for trying- Steve said laughing_

_-Do I really have to eat the fish daddy?_

_-Yes_

-He will be there- Sam said

-I know- Steve answered

 _-_ Doesn't matter who he was before, the guy he is now it's not the kind of guy that has to be saved, is the type of guy that has to be stopped

 _-_ I don't know if I can do it

-Possibly he doesn't give you any other option, he doesn't know you

-He'll know me- Steve assured- Prepare yourself, it's time

_******_

Steve woke up in a Hospital bed, Natasha was asleep in a couch next to his bed and MJ was reading a book in his other side

-A little late to be reading don't you think bear?- Steve asked, MJ looked up from the book and smiled to his father

-I knew you would wake up- MJ said- So, uncle Bucky is also alive?

-Seems like it yes- Steve said- But he's not uncle Bucky anymore

-I know- MJ said- You gonna search for him?

-Most likely- Steve said and MJ nodded, her eyes going to Natasha

-So what's up with her?- MJ said smirking

-Nothing- Steve said- Just a few kisses

MJ smiled

-You'll be fine dad, We'll be fine


	4. Avengers: Age of ultron

-Shit!- Tony said when he tried to hit the building but failed 

-Language- Steve reprimanded over the com- Jarvis what do you see

-The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield, Stracher's tech is quite superior than the other Hydra bases

-Loki's sceptre has to be here- Thor added- Stracher couldn't build this defense without it, at last 

-That at last it's lasting a little too long boys- Natasha said 

-Yes, I think we have lost the surprise factor- Clit added 

-Are we gonna ignore the fact that cap just said, language?- Tony asked 

-I have a 14 year old daughter, sue me- Steve said hitting the bad guys with his motorcycle- It slipped out 

-Clint!- Natasha said 

-We have an enhance in the field!- Steve said 

-Clint is hurt- Natasha said running to her friend- Someone wanna deal with that bunker?

Hulk smashed through it 

-Thanks- Natasha said 

-Stark we have to get in!- Steve said without breath 

-I'm closing in- Tony said 

-Where is the enhanced?- Thor asked Steve 

-He's a blur, of all the new players we've seen I've never seen this, in fact, I still haven't 

-Clint is hurt guys, we need to get him out- Natasha insisted 

-I can get Barton to the jet- Thor said- The fast we get out of here the better 

-The barrier is down people- Tony announced 

-You and Stark get the secpter 

-Copy that- Steve nodded to Thor 

-Looks like they are lining up- Thor said and Steve hold his shield up for Thor to hit 

-Well, they're exited 

-Find the secpter- Thor said flying away whit his hammer 

-And for gosh shakes watch your language!- Tony said

-That's not going away any time soon is it?- Steve asked 

-Of course not- Tony answered 

******

-Thor report on the Hulk- Natasha said 

-The doors of hell are filled with screams from his victims- Thor answered with a smile- But not from the dead ones, no no, screams from the hurted ones, especially groans and... yeah

-Hey Banner doctor Cho is coming from Seoul is she staying in your lab?- Tony asked 

-Uh, yeah, she knows it well- Bruce answered 

-Thanks- Tony said- Tell her that Clint is gonna need the full treatment 

-Okay sir- Jarvis answered 

-Uh oh, teenager incoming call, Cap this one is yours- Tony added- Jarvis take the wheel I don't want to miss this, and take the call 

-Of course- Jarvis said 

-No, stop Peter, give me the phone- MJ was heard by the phone and Tony had to contain the urge to laugh at Steve's face- Peter Parker give me the phone or I swear to god....- a lot of noise was heard behind the phone and then MJ's face appeared in the screen- Hi guys! How did the mission went? Did you take the thing? 

-Yep we got it- Steve said- What...What are you doing?

-Oh, Peter and I are studying for our history test- MJ said

-Alone?

-Well no- MJ answered- His aunt and uncle are in the...Peter stop eating my food gosh!

-Sorry M- was heard

-I thought you had that test Next week?- Steve asked 

-We have it next week, but we're studying now because that's the normal thing? Dad did you hit your head? 

-Hey don't be rude to you father kid- Tony said laughing

-Hi Tony- MJ said laughing and a "Is that Tony Stark?" was heard from they supposed the Peter kid- Anyway, when are you guys getting back

-We're on our way- Steve said 

-Daughter of Rogers we are making a celebration when we come back, You are invited- Thor said 

-She's not invited because she is 14 and should be sleeping- Steve said

-Come on Steve don't be an old fashioned father- Natasha said- Let her live, it's Friday 

-Yeah dad come on, just for a little bit- Michelle said

Steve really thought about it 

-Just for a little bit- Steve said 

-Yey, can I take Peter with me?

-Of course you can kid, the more the merrier- Natasha said before Steve could answered

-Cool, send me a message when you guys get here, gotta go, love y'all- MJ said and hanged up

-She's alone with a boy- Steve said

-She's not alone with a boy- Natasha said- His aunt and uncle are there, and come on who are we kidding they are 14 not 16 they are not thinking about that

******  
-I'm literally going to pass out- Peter whispered to MJ while they were playing pool- I'm playing pool with Captain America 

-Well you better not pass out because that would be really embarrassing loser- MJ said hitting one ball perfectly 

-Good one bear- Steve said

**

-So I take it to the palace, I drop it there and I said "Boom you're looking for this?"- Rhodey asked the teenagers and Peter seemed amazed by the story, while MJ just laughed- See- he added turning to Tony ans Thor- It is a funny story

-You are telling it to easily influenced teenagers- Tony answered 

-Yep, I'm going to pass out- Peter said to MJ again 

-Don't you dare 

**

MJ ended up asleep in a couch and Peter on the floor when everybody in the party went away 

-But it's a trick right?- Clint asked, Thor,Banner,Natasha,Tony, Steve, Maria and James where the only ones left in the party so they kept it quiet sitting in a circle drinking beer and talking about Thor's hammer 

-It's much more than that- Thor answered 

-Whosoever be he worthy shall have the power- Clint said with a strange voice- Whatever man, it's a trick 

-Please be my guest- Thor said pointing to the hammer 

-Clint you had a though week we won't hold it against you if you don't pick it up- Tony said when Clint stood up

-I will- MJ said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, going to sit next to her father, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder, Steve kissed her head with a smile 

-I've seen this before okay- Clint said and Thor nodded, and he tried failing- And I still don't know how you do it 

-Smell the silent judgment?- Tony asked 

-Please Stark, by all means- Clint said, Tony stood up undoing one of his buttons

-Oh wow- MJ said 

-Never one to shrink from an honest challenge- Tony said- It's physics, right so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard? 

-Sure 

-I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta- Tony added 

-That's disgusting- MJ said ruffling her nose, Tony tried to lift the hammer but couldn't

-Be right back- he said going for the Ironman hand, but that didn't work either, neither did with Rhodey's help, Natasha, Bruce couldn't lift it either

-Now you- MJ said to Steve

-Oh no

-Yes dad give it a try- MJ said

-Okay okay- Steve said getting up

-Go ahead Steve. No pressure- Tony said 

-Come on Cap- Clint said, Steve tried to lift it, MJ could swear it moved a little but maybe she was just tired 

-Nothing- Thor said 

-MJ?- Steve offered

-Oh no, that's not a question I need answered- MJ said 

-All defense to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged- Tony said 

-You bet your ass- Clint said 

-Steve, he said a bad language word- Maria said pointing at him 

MJ laughed at Maria's words 

-Did you tell everyone about that?- Steve asked Tony smiled and looked at Thor again 

-The handle's imprinted right? Like a security code- Tony said- Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints, is I think, the literal translation 

-Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory- Thor said- I have a simple one- he added lifting the hammer- Y'all are not worth it 

-Yeah, well I'm going to sleep- MJ said kissing her father's cheek- Good night guys

-Good night- Tony said 

-Need help with your friend?- Thor asked pointing at a sleeping Peter on the floor 

-Oh no it's fine- MJ said- I got it

She approached Peter gave him a little shake with her feet 

-Loser, up, we're going to bed 

-Five more minutes- Peter said turning around 

-Your going to be more comfortable in a bed dork- she said and Peter got up, following her to the stairs 

******

-What measures the responsiveness of the quantity demanded to a change in price?- Liz asked the group and before MJ could answer Peter hit the bell

-Elasticity- Peter answered 

-Correct again Peter- Liz said 

-Let some for the rest loser- MJ said rolling her eyes 

-No way- Peter said and MJ's phone started to ring, with her father's name on screen

-Sorry guys I have to take this- MJ said going to the hall- Dad? 

-MJ!- Steve said- Are you okay?

-Uh, yeah I'm at decathlon practice- MJ said- Peter is answering all the questions, but whatever. Are YOU okay? 

-He is just worried, there's a magic girl that makes you see what you most fear- Tony explained to her, she could see her father couldn't even speak- He saw you die 

-Daddy I'm okay- MJ said pointing at her body- Not a scratch, I'm in high school with my friends, I'm losing this round but that only hurts my ego

Steve seemed to do half of a smile and that was enough for now 

-Listen MJ we have to go somewhere and I don't know how long I'll take us to find ultron and come back- Tony said- You'll be okay staying with Pepper until we get back?

-I can manage- MJ reassured- Dad don't worry I'll be fine, I'll call every three hours so you can see I'm okay

-That would be great thank you- Steve answered and the call ended, MJ returned to the practice

"Everything okay?" Peter mouthed her way, she nodded adding "I'm going to beat your ass in this one" 

*****  
-I didn't know you were waiting- Steve said when he got out of the shower and into his room in Clint's house, seeing Natasha sitting in the bed 

-I would've of joined you but I...Didn't seem like the right time- Natasha offered 

-They used all the hot water...-Steve said 

-I should've joined you- Natasha repeated 

-Missed the opportunity- Steve said 

-Did we?- Natasha asked him

-Nat...You know I have to leave 

-And I have to stay?- she asked him- I've had this dream, the kind that it seems normal at the time but when you weak...

-What did you dream? 

-That I was an Avenger, that I was something more than the assassin they made me 

-Your being too hard on yourself- Steve said

-I was hoping that that was your jump- Natasha said approaching him 

-What are you doing?

-I'm running with it- Natasha said- With you

Their lips connected instantly after the two words that left her mouth, Steve kissing her back, when they broke the kiss their foreheads were still touching 

-You know I can0t give you all of this?- Steve asked her- This perfect America's life with the white fence and the colors everywhere? The truth is that I have a daughter and she comes before anything and anyone

-I understand that 

-And I live in constant fear that something might happen to her, I don't want to put more kids through that 

-Even If you wanted, we couldn't- Natasha said- I can't have kids...In the red room where I was trained...Where I was raised, they have a graduation ceremony they sterilize you, it's efficient, one less thing to worry about the one thing that might matter more than a mission, makes everything easier even killing... So I'll take what you can give me 

Steve surrounded her with his arms.

******  
-Thor didn't say where he was going to get answers?- Tony asked while he and Steve breaking wood 

-My team mates don't always tell me things- Steve answered- I hoped Thor would be the exception 

-Yeah, give him time, we don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him

-Earth's mightiest heroes, pulled us apart like cotton candy-Steve said 

-Seems like you walked away all right- Tony said

-You called MJ- Steve said- I saw her, she is fine, she calls every three hours and she's with Pepper, that was my fear, so it's a problem that I'm okay now?

-I don't trust a guy without a dark side- Tony answered- Call me old fashioned 

-Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet

-You know Ultron's trying to tear us apart, right? 

-Well, I guess you'd know, whether you tell us is a bit of a question

-We were doing research 

-That affected the team- Steve added- And let's not forget, my 14 year old daughter 

-No no, affect the team no, that would end the team, isn't that the mission , isn't that why we fight? So we can end the fight, so we get to go home, so YOU get to go home with your daughter and not worry about anything else happening to her?- Tony asked, and Steve pulled apart one piece of wood with his hands 

-Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die- Steve answered- Every time, and I'm not letting my daughter be collateral damage 

******  
Tony never will admit that he smiled when he saw MJ ran into Steve's arms when they arrived at the new compound up state after the battle with Ultron, the teenager crying while her father whispered that he was fine. 

-Rules have changed- Steve said while walking with Tony and Thor, and of course MJ who wouldn't leave his side

-We're dealing with something new- Tony agreed 

-Vision is artificial intelligence- Steve pointed out 

-A machine- Tony agreed again 

-So it doesn't count- Steve assured 

-No, it's not like a person lifting the hammer 

-Right! Different rules 

-Nice guy, artificial- Tony said nodding 

-If he can lift the hammer, he can keep the stone- Thor assured- It's save with the vision, in this days safe it's in short supply 

-But if you put the hammer in an elevator- MJ said out loud 

-Would still go up- Tony said 

-Elevator is not worthy- MJ insisted 

-I'm gonna miss these little talks- Thor said 

-No if you don't leave- MJ said 

-I have no choice, the mind stone is the fourth of the infinity stones to show up in the last few years it's not a coincidence, someone has been playing an intricate game that has made pawns of us, once all these pieces are in position...

-Triple Yahtzee?- Tony asked 

-You think you could find out what's coming?- Steve asked 

-I do- Thor said- Besides this one- he added giving a little hit to Tony's chest- Ther's nothing that can't be explained 

Moments later he was gone 

-That man has no regard for lawn maintenance- Tony said- I'm gonna miss him though and you two are gonna miss me, it's gonna be a lot of tears 

-I will miss you Tony- Steve said and MJ giggled 

-Yeah? Well it's time for me to tap out, you guys should take a page at Barton's book, buy a farm and hope nobody blows it up 

-You should do it with Pepper- Steve said, both of his hands in MJ's shoulders- A simple life

-I don't think that's for me, to be honest- Tony said- Simple it's not my second name, you alright?

-I'm home- Steve said hugging his daughter- We are home 

******  
Steve left MJ in her room because she need it to study for a test or something, and went to the room where Natasha was staring at the wall 

-You wanna keep staring at the wall, or do you wanna get to work?- Steve asked playfully- I mean it's a pretty interesting wall 

-Thought you and Tony were still gazing at each other's eyes- Natasha said approaching him

-Oh come on, you know I only gaze into your eyes- Steve said Smirking

-How do we look?

-Well, we're not the 27 Yankees 

-We got some betters- Natasha said looking at the reports 

-They're good, but not a team

-Let's beat them into shape- Natasha said, and before entering the room she pecked Steve's lips 

-Copy that- Steve answered


	5. Captain America: Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the people commenting that MJ is black, I know, this is an AU, an alternative Universe so MJ doesn't have the same personality either. Anyway, you can imagine her however you like.
> 
> If you don't like it don't read it, but don't leave hateful comments.

-You're back- MJ said hugging Steve- How did it went? Wanda was kind of..off

-Yeah- Steve said- She had a rough day, but everything went good, shouldn't you be at school? 

-I'm supposed to be at school- MJ said- Clint said I could stay until you came back though

Steve smirked 

-You'll just find anything to not go to school- Steve said 

-Maybe- MJ said honestly 

*****

-Michelle Rogers, your father is waiting for you at the director's office- her teacher said from the door, she frowned why was her dad here? 

She went to the director's office, her dad was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes red from crying 

-Dad, what happened?- MJ asked worried 

-Your mom she...She's gone, in her sleep- Steve said, MJ's heart drooped 

-Wha...She was fine last week- MJ said confused- She was perfectly healthy 

-I know baby I'm sorry- Steve said hugging his daughter while she cried- We're going to be fine

The next thing she knows is that she's on her way to London were a beautiful reception, and were she was ambushed by new family members. Sam went with her to have something to eat, but when she returned to the chapel she heard Steve and Natasha talking. 

-When I came back from the ice I thought all of my people were dead- Steve said to Natasha- Finding out she wasn't and that my daughter was still alive... It was great, it was a great luck to call her my wife 

-She was lucky she had you- Natasha said holding his hand- Just like I'm lucky to have you 

-Who else has signed?- Steve asked, signed? signed what? MJ asked herself 

-Tony,Rhodes, Vision 

-Clint?

-He said he's retired 

-Wanda?

-She doesn't know what to do, I'm going to Vienna for the signing of the accords, there's plenty of space in the Jet 

-I have to get MJ to New York- Steve said- She has class

-Just because is the path of least resistance doesn't mean is the wrong path- Natasha said- Staying together is more important than how we do it 

-But what are we giving up for that? I'm sorry Nat, I can't sign it 

-I know- Natasha said 

-Then what are you doing here?

-I'm your girlfriend- Natasha said- I didn't want you and MJ alone 

They hugged for what it felt like 30 minutes 

-Dad our cab it's outside- MJ said deciding finally to enter- To take us to the hotel

-Yeah- Steve said, and hugged her and Natasha by the shoulders- Let's go it's been a rough day you should sleep 

*******

-Dude your dad it's like a war criminal- Ned said to her at lunch 

-He's not a war criminal Ned- MJ said rolling her eyes- The only thing he did is not sign something he doesn't believe in 

-But why doesn't he sign it tho- Peter asked her pointing at her with his fork- Didn't your step mother signed it 

-She's not my step mother- MJ said- And yeah she has signed it but my dad doesn't have to thing everything she thinks 

-Dude she's the black widow- Ned said 

-And?

-And that she's like badass and kind of scary- Ned added- I would sign everything she told me to 

-Then you have a problem- MJ said 

-Do you know this Bucky Barns guy?- Peter asked 

-'Course I do- MJ said- He's my uncle

-He's a serial killer- Ned said 

-He's not a serial killer- MJ said offended- I know him, he's not bad 

********

-This pressure in my right arm is normal?- Tony asked Natasha 

-You okay?- She asked him

-Always- he answered- 36 hours, geez 

-We're seriously understaffed- Natasha said 

-Oh yeah- Tony added- Have the Hulk on our side would be great, any chance? 

-You really think he'll be on our side? 

-No- Tony whispered 

-I have an idea 

-Me too, where is yours?

-Down stairs- Natasha answered confused- Where is yours? 

-What was the name of the boy who is always hanging out with MJ again?

-Peter?

-You got it- Tony said, leaving a really confused Natasha in the room

********

-Hi May- Peter said entering the apartment 

-Hey- May answered- How was school today? 

-It was okay- He said leaving his back pack on the floor- There's a crazy car parked outside 

He turned around only to see Tony Stark sitting next to his aunt 

-Oh Mr.Parker- Tony said

-Um...Hi...what...what are you doing here? I'm...I'm Peter 

-I know- Tony said- You went to one of my parties once, You're MJ's friend 

-What are...what are...what are you doing here?- Peter asked 

-About time we saw each other again- Tony said- You've received my emails right?- He added winking eyes at him

-Yeah? Yeah- Peter answered unsure- regarding the...

-You didn't tell me about the grant- May said 

-About the grant- Peter said again 

-The September foundation- Tony helped 

-Right- Peter said

-Yeah, remember when you applied?- Tony asked 

-Yeah?

-I approved- Tony said- So now we're in business

-But...You didn't tell me anything- May said- What's up with that? You keep secrets from me now?

-I just wanted... I just know how much you love surprises so I thought I would let you know with...Anyway, what did I apply for?

-That's why I'm here- Tony said 

-Okay

-Is so hard for me to believe that she's someones aunt- Tony said and May laughed 

-Well we come in all shapes and sizes you know- May said 

-This woman's bread is amazing- Tony said 

-Let me stop you there- Peter said- So this grant, has money involved or whatever...no?

-Yeah- Tony said 

-Yeah?

-It's well fondled, look who you're talking to- Tony said- Can I have 5 minutes with him?

-Sure- May said and they went to Peter's room

-As walnut bread goes that wasn't bad- Tony said throwing the one he was eating into the trash 

-Look I definitely didn't apply for your grant if MJ said something to you...

-Nuh uh- Tony said stopping him- Me first, quick question of the rhetorical variety- he added pulling out his phone and showing him a video- That's you right?

-Um no?- Peter said- Why do....

-Yes- Tony said with the video still playing- Wow look at you go, nice catch 3000 punds 40 miles an hour it's not easy, you got mad skills 

-That's all on Youtube right? I mean that's where you found that, because you know that's all fake, it's all done in a computer- Peter tried- You know, like that video

-Yeah yeah yeah- Tony said taking a stick from the bed- The one with the UFO over Fenix? 

Tony pushed the ceiling letting a Spider-man suit fall of it, Peter quickly making a run for it and hiding it in the closet 

-So- Tony said- You're the spiderling, crime fighting spider, spider boy?

-S..Spider-man- Peter said 

-No in that onesie you're not- Tony said 

-It's not a onesie- Peter said

-Who else knows? Anybody?- Peter shook his head 

-Nobody 

-Not even your unusual attractive aunt? 

-No!! No, no no no no if she knew she would freak out and when she freaks out I freak out, don't tell anything to MJ either because...

-You know what I think is pretty cool?- Tony asked- This webbing- he added throwing it to Peter who caught it perfectly- Who manufactured that?

-I did- Peter answered throwing it in the closet again

-Climbing walls? How do you do that? The globes? 

-It's a long story...

-Wow- Tony said holding the glasses of the suit- Can you even see in this?

-Yes yes I can- Peter said taking the suit from him- It's just that when whatever happened happened it's like me senses have been dialed to 11, there's to much input so they help me focus 

-You need an upgrade- Tony said- That's why I'm here 

Peter sat down in his bed

-Why are you doing this?- Tony asked- I got to know, what gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?

-Because...Because I've been me my hole life and I had this powers for six months, I read books I build computers and yeah I would love to play football but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now

-Sure- Tony said- Because you're different 

-Exactly, but I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not- Peter stopped- Look, when you can do the things that I can, but you don't and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you

-So you wanna look out for the little guy 

-Yeah yeah yeah, just looking out for the little guy, it's what it is 

-I'm gonna sit here so you move the leg- Tony said and Peter did as he was told- Got a passport? 

-Uh, no, I don't even have a driving permission 

-Have you been in Germany?

-No

-Oh you'll love it

-I can't go to Germany

-Why?

-'Cause I have homework- Peter answered 

-I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that- Tony said 

-I'm being serious I can't just drop out from school 

-Might be a little dangerous, better tell aunt hottie...-Peter webbed Tony's hand to the door 

-Don't tell aunt May

-Okay Spider-man- Tony said- Get me out of this 

-Sorry 

**********  
-What will happen with MJ?- Bucky asked when they finally got away 

-I have it sorted it out- Steve said- Natasha has her custody in case something happens with me 

-I'm not worth abandoning your daughter just when her mother has died 

-I'm not abandoning her- Steve said- I'm just helping you out, I'll return to her when all of this is over she wants me to save Uncle Bucky 

-I'm not uncle Bucky anymore- Bucky said 

-You are, all the things you did....that was not you, that was the winter soldier 

-I know, but I did it 

*******

MJ received a letter after Monday's class.

" To MJ,  
I hope you don't hate me for what I did, I can't go back to you right now so you'll be in Natasha's hands till I can sort everything out, so be good my baby girl. I love you so much, I wish things could be different. Natasha has my new number, call me as many times as you heart desires. Please pleas please don't hate me for this, I'm doing what's best for you and for our country, I'm trying to build a better future for you.

Love you,

Dad"

-You're all set up?- Natasha asked, she came to pick her up from School and told her that she should move to her floor of the compound, MJ sat on the bed a single tear falling from her eye- Oh honey 

-I just don't understand- MJ said holding the letter- How is he doing this to me? 

-I...I wish I could answer that- Natasha said sitting next to the girl and hugging her- We'll be fine, he will sort it out and he will come home -MJ nodded and hugged Natasha back- Want to come to the training session I'll teach you come tricks 

-Sounds like a plan- MJ said 

-I'll let you get ready- Natasha said leaving the room

-I don't hate you dad- she said leaving the letter in her table- I just wish you put me first


	6. Spider-man: Homecoming

**Two months later**

-MJ you're going to be late for school!- Natasha said knocking on the teenager's door 

-I'm up, I'm up- MJ said jumping out of bed, she and Natasha ate breakfast before entering Natasha's car

-I have a mission today- Natasha said- But I'll be back before dinner, if something happens call Clint 

-Isn't he like, on house arrest?

-He is but he knows how to contact me- Natasha added

-Okay, I'll call if necessary, any news on dad?- Natasha's eyes saddened- So no- Natasha shook her head 

-You can take the train home?- MJ nodded and hugged goodbye Natasha 

******  
-Did Liz get a new top?- Peter asked 

-No, we've seen that before, just not with that skirt- Ned answered 

-Probably we should stop staring before it gets creepy tho- Peter suggested 

-To late- MJ said sitting in front of them in the table- You guys are losers 

-The why do you sit with us?- Ned asked and MJ grinned 

-I enjoy you two making a fool out of yourselves- MJ said 

-Whatever- Ned said, they made their way to Dec practice where Peter assured he couldn't go to DC for their competition and Liz got kiiind of mad 

-You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark- Flash assured 

-He already quit marching band and robotics lab- MJ said from where she was sitting, reading a book and everyone turned to look at her- What? I'm not obsessed with him, just really observant 

She wasn't going to deny, her personality has changed a lot in the last two months, she guesses not having your mother or your father around would do that to you, she became more of an introvert trying not to show he feelings, acting like she didn't care about anything. She even pushed Peter and Ned a little away. 

-Flash, you're in for Peter- Liz announced

-Uh I don't know, I have to check my calendar, I have a date with Black Widow for that weekend 

-Oh, I'll save you the trouble- MJ said- You don't 

****  
-You're acting so weird dude- MJ said when they were getting out of school- Are you okay? 

-Yeah Yeah, totally fine- Peter said to her- It's just that my aunt is doing some repairing and needs my help 

-Okay...- MJ said

-You want me to walk you home?- Peter asked

-I think I'll be fine- MJ said- But thanks tho

-Okay I'll see you tomorrow- Peter answered, MJ got home and decided to train a little bit 

-Well, you sure have a lot of energy to burn- Natasha said entering the training room- You okay?

\- Yeah- MJ said trying to catch her breath but still punching the bag- Just thought I could use the training 

-MJ are you sure you're not doing this just to no think?- Natasha said -Nat I'm fine- Michelle assured- Don't worry about it -Okay but don't tire yourself- Natasha said and Michelle nodded, when she went to have dinner with her the TV was on with Spider-man- What's up with that kid lately? -He's saving Queens from bank robbery- Michelle said -He came with Tony to Berlin -So you know who he is?- Michelle asked -No idea, didn't see his face- Natasha answered- He has around your age, that's the only thing I know -How do you know if you didn't see his face -Comments he made- Natasha said- He asked If we watch that really old movie Aliens -And? -One, it's called Alien- Natasha said- And two, it isn't that old 

*********  
Again with the Captain America's fitness challenge? This people had to be kidding, she wasn't really in the mood for bullshit, so she just sat there reading instead of listening to what the TV with a DVD on had to say. While she was doing "sit-ups" she heard some of the kids talking 

-Have you seen the bank thing on Youtube?- Liz asked

-Spider-man?- one of the guys said 

-He took like 4 guys alone- Liz said again 

-Peter knows spider-man- She hears Ned yell-They're friends 

-Like Coach Wilson and Captain America- Flash laughed 

-I've seen him, but I shouldn't talk about that- Peter said 

-Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party- Flash suggested 

-Yes- Liz said- I'm throwing a party at my house

********

-Call me if you need me to pick you up- Natasha said when she dropped MJ off at the party 

-Will do 

-And don't drink- Natasha added

-I won't- Michelle reassured, this party was lame anyways, it wasn't much fun at all the music was hurting her ears and drunk people were the worst. She remembered when she was 6 years old and her dad took her to a dance hall with uncle Bucky, music was so different back then,she enjoyed it- Can't believe you guys are at this lame party

-You're here too- Ned said confused 

-Am I?- Michelle asked, she took a bite out off the toast she had in her hand, half an hour later when she realized that Spider-man wasn't coming and that Peter probably made up that he knew him, she called Natasha and told her she wanted to go home 

******  
The day the were supposed to leave to DC for the Decathlon Peter showed up at the last moment saying he could make it. 

-You're acting so weird lately- Michelle said to him in the bus

-What...What...What do you mean?- Peter asked 

-I mean that you're acting weird- Michelle said- One moment you disappear, you can't come and then you can, it's just weird 

-Not at all- Peter said- I just asked Mr.Stark for permission 

-Sure...

The he didn't go to the Decathlon, something was up, she could feel it they've been friends for a long time, and he was acting weird. 

-Oh my god MJ you're okay- Natasha said hugging her when they came back form DC- Thank god you weren't in that elevator, you okay? 

-I'm good- Michelle said hugging Natasha back- I'm fine, better get out of here before people start freaking out about Black Widow 

-Yeah we should go home- Natasha said- Come on, I made hot chocolate 

******  
-So- Natasha said leaving a cup of hot chocolate in front of her- Are you going to the Homecoming?

MJ laughed 

-I don't think so- MJ said- It's stupid 

-I thought you would be going with Peter- Natasha said

-Why would you think that?

-You guys aren't like...something? 

-What? Of course not- Michelle said frowning- Plus, he's head over heals with Liz

-Then, it's his lose

-Whatever- MJ said- If I go I'll go alone, I'm sure I won't be the only one 

She end up going to the stupid dance, Natasha had insisted she did for some reason she didn't quite understand yet. She found company with the decathlon team, and she would never said that she actually was having a little bit of fun with them. She sae Peter and Liz walking in hand in hand, when Peter locked eyes with her she threw a wave, she wasn't that surprised honestly. Liz and Peter? It was bound to happen.  
But then, he was gone again. Was this dude serious? 

****

Liz was gone, that's what everyone said anyway.

-Congratulations winner- Mr.Harrington said leaving the trophy next to him- I have to give this back really quick but I brought it for motivation. Now, I might be getting ahead but, we need a new Captain for next year, and I was thinking Michelle would be a good option?- he added looking at Michelle

-Me?- Michelle said and everyone clapped- Thank you 

-I have to go- Peter said 

-Where are you going? What are you hiding Peter?- Michelle asked, Peter tried to say something- I'm kidding, I don't care, bye. Okay we have to practice a little

******

-This is where we live now?- MJ asked when she steeped into the new compound- This is crazy big 

-You like it?- Tony asked

-'s cool- MJ said- A little far away from school though 

-I'll take you to school and to New York when you need to MJ- Natasha said- Don't worry 'bout that 

-I heard you tried to recruit Spider-man- MJ said 

-He rejected me- Tony said- You know him?

-Haven't had the pleasure- MJ said with a smirk 

-Good kid- Tony said- Anyway, who is hungry?


	7. Avengers: Infinity War

-Are you sure you can't come?- Peter asked in the Phone 

-I'm dying over here- MJ said coughing a little when she answered- I wanted to go but Natasha doesn't let me

-One time we have a field trip and you're sick- Peter said- I'll buy you a souvenir at the MOMA store

-Not necessary- MJ said- I've seen the MOMA enough times 

-Whatever you say boss- Peter said 

-Have fun- MJ said hanging up- I wanted to go

-I know- Natasha said entering her room a sitting next to her on the bed- You'll go when you don't have crazy fever, until then...- she added handling her some medicine 

-I hate you- MJ said 

-To bad- Natasha said smirking- Steve has called...

-What?- MJ asked

-He needs me for something- Natasha said- Haven't said a lot more, I have to go 

-Of course- MJ said 

-You'll be okay by yourself?

-Yeah

-Sure?

-Sure- MJ said rolling her eyes, Natasha laughed and kissed her forehead

-I love you MJ- Natasha said sincerely

-I love you too- MJ said- But I hate you thought 

******   
-Hi dude- Peter said stopping the metal thing from hitting Tony- What's up Mr.Stark

-Kid,Where did you come from?- Tony asked turning around in the ground 

-A field trip- Peter said- To MOMA- the alien pushed him a side but Tony shoot him- What is this guys problem Mr.Stark? 

-He's from space- Tony said- He came to steal a magic stone from the wizard, was MJ with you?

-She's sick!- Peter said dogging a car that was thrown at him - Didn't come to the bus. She's at home I think.

-Good- Tony said- Kid that's the wizard! Get on it 

-On it Mr.Stark- Peter said following the body, when he got a hold of him a blue light started to pull them-Eh, Mr.Stark? I'm being abducted 

-Hang on kid- Tony said- I'm coming, Friday unlock 17 A. Pete you gotta let go, I'm gonna catch you 

-But you said save the wizard!!!- Peter said- I can't breath- he added taking his mask off 

-We're to high up, you're running out of air- Tony explained 

-That makes sense- Peter said letting go, he felt a suit surrounding his body- Wow, Mr.Stark it's smells like a new car in here

-Happy trip kid, Friday sent him home- Tony said 

-Yep- the AI said 

-Oh come on!- Peter said when a parachute appeared pulling him back 

********

-Yeah well, hotels haven't been 5 stars- MJ heard Sam said, her eyes filled with tears instantly if Sam was here...

-MJ?- her dad was watching her from a far, next to Natasha, his eyes filled with tears just like hers. The last time she saw him she was 14, two years ago, she honestly didn't know what to feel, she felt happy of course because at the end of the day Steve was her father but she felt hurt too, because he left her, not because he wanted to. He approached her one hand in her cheek- You've grown so much, you look beautiful 

-Thank you- she whispered, even with the hurt in her heart she hugged Steve, tears spilling from her eyes 

-It's okay- Steve murmured in her hair- I'm here now bear, I'm here 

The two of them felt Natasha joining the hug, non of them cared

-Sorry for ruining the moment- Bruce said- But Thanos isn't going to stop until he gets Vision's stone, and he has a big army 

-Then we have to protect it- Natasha said 

-No- Vision interrupted- We have to destroy it 

-You'll die with it- Wanda said 

-It's the only way we have to make sure Thanos isn't going to get it, he is threatening half of the universe, one life can't get in the middle

-But it should- Steve said, still caressing MJ's hair- We don't trade with lives 

-Captain 70 years ago you sacrificed your life to save how many others? Why is this different?

-Maybe we could just take the stone out- MJ said separating Steve

-Michelle you're a genius- Bruce said- But I can't do it, not in here 

-I know a place- Steve said, and turned his eyes to MJ- Pack your bags, we're going on a trip.

-I can stay here- MJ said- I do...

-You're coming with us- Steve said- I'm not leaving you behind again.

It was a long jet ride, everyone was sleeping at this moment, so MJ tried again.

-Hi loser- MJ said into her phone- It's me again, could you...You know return my calls? There's has been an alien attack in NY and I'm kinda freaking out about you not picking up your phone. So yeah, call me back.

-MJ, what are you doing up?- Steve said blinking twice so his eyes adapted to the light- You good?

-Just worried- MJ said- Peter's not picking up 

-Maybe he just lost his phone- Steve said- Don't give him a hard time about it, come on we're going to sleep.

Wakanda is beautiful, that's what she thought when she woke up in the morning. 

******  
-Speaking of loyalty- Peter said landing next to Tony 

-What the...- Tony said 

-I know what you're going to say- Peter said 

-You should NOT be here- Tony added 

-I was gonna go home...

-I don't wanna hear it 

-But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you...

-And now I have to hear it-Tony said 

-...In the way and I got stuck to the side of the ship, and this suit is ridiculous intuitive so it's kinda you're fault that I'm here 

-What did you just say?- Tony asked 

-I...I take that back- Peter added- And...and no I'm here on space 

-Yeah, right were I didn't want you to be, This isn't Coney Island or some field trip Peter! This is a one way ticket, you hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through 

-I did

-I know you didn't

-I did think this through! 

-You can not possibly thought this through- Tony insisted

-You can not be a friendly neighborhood spider man if there's no neighborhood- Peter said and Tony looked weirdly at him- Okay that doesn't make any sense, but you know what I meant 

Tony looked at him again 

-Come on we have a situation- Tony said pointing to the wizard- Look, he's in trouble what's your plan? Go

-Um..okay okay, have you seen that old movie aliens?- Peter asked 

*******  
-Okay Peter where are you? I've called you like 200 times, this is getting stupid, I can only stay calm for so long okay? Call me.- MJ said to the voicemail again

-Boy problems?- MJ turned around at the voice 

-Uncle Bucky- MJ whispered, Bucky smiled at her 

-Took me some time to realized I was seeing the same little girl I left behind, you look so grown up- MJ hugged him instantly smiling 

-You let your hair grow- MJ said- Suits you

-Thank you Princess- Bucky said- But don0t change the subject, what's up with the phone calls? 

-Just worried about my friends- MJ said- They're not picking up 

-So Peter is a friend?- Bucky said 

-Of course- MJ said- My best friend

-There are things approaching- Natasha said to Bucky- MJ stay here, you have a weapon, use it if it's necessary 

*******  
-What's happening- Peter asked when he started to see everyone disappear 

-Tony, there was no other way- Dr.Strange said before despairing 

-Mr.Stark- Peter said- I don't feel so good 

-You're alright- Tony said, tears blurring his vision 

-I don't...I don't know what's happening- Peter fell into Tony's arms- I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go- he added hugging Tony closer- Please sir I don't wanna go

The both fell into the ground

-I'm sorry- Peter added- Tell MJ that I lo....

Before he could finish the sentence Peter died in Tony's hands 

*******  
-You're okay- Natasha said kissing Steve- I got scared

-Dad?- MJ was behind him, her hands already turning into dust- Dad?!?!

Steve ran to her hugging her 

-You're okay, you're okay- Steve said but his tears said otherwise

-I love you- MJ said before turning into dust

-Steve, what's happening?- Bucky asked his friend, but before he could answer he turned into dust too.


	8. Avenger: Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like <3

The image of his daughter screaming for him, never left his mind, not when he was sleeping, no when he was eating, no when he was watching a movie with Natasha, all that he heard was Michelle screaming for him to save her.  
When he was shaving wasn't any different, it had been nearly 22 days since the worst day of his life, and all he could see in his reflection was the failure of a father he was, he only could see the man who couldn't save his own daughter.  
That were his thoughts until everything started shaking, they all went running to the ship landing in the backyard of the compound and he went to help Tony when he saw him exit. 

-I couldn't stop him- Tony said sadly 

-Me neither- Steve reassured him, then Tony stopped

-I... I lost the kid- Tony said 

-MJ is gone too- Steve said choking with his words- We lost them

Pepper came running beside them too hugging Tony instantly

-Oh my god- Pepper said in tears- Thank god

-It's okay- Tony said reassuring her 

-We...Where is Peter?- She said when her breathing turned back to normal- Was he with you? Is he inside?

-Pepper...- Tony said

-No- Pepper said, her hand going up to her mouth to suppress a sob 

**********

-It has been 23 days since Thanos came to earth- Rhodey said 

-Governments around the world are devastated- Natasha added- They made a census, and it seems like Thanos did what he told. he eliminated half of the living beings 

-Where is he now?- Tony asked 

-We don't know- Steve answered with his arms crossed- He opened a portal and walked through 

-What is up with him?- Tony asked pointing at Thor

-He's pissed- Rocket answered- He thinks he failed, which is true but there's plenty of that here

-Until, literally a second ago I thought you were a stuffed animal- Tony said

-Maybe I am- Rocket said 

-We've been searching for Thanos 3 weeks, in deep Space and no track of him- Steve continued- You fought him...

-Oh no- Tony said- Who said that? I didn't, he rubbed my face with a planet while Blicker street's wizard gave away the stone, I didn't fought him because he is inven...

-Okay- Steve said

-Invincible- Tony finished 

-Did he gave you any clue?- Steve asked- Some coordinates? 

-Um...I saw this coming- Tony said- I had I vision, I didn't want to believe it, I thought I was dreaming 

-Tony I need you to concentrate- Steve said 

-And I need it you- Tony added- As in past tense, that trumps what you need, it's to late buddy, I'm sorry, you know what I need? A shave - he said getting up- Oh, and having my kid back would be great too, and hardly, I remember telling everyone who lives and everyone who is dead that what we need it was an armor around the world remember? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we need it 

-But that didn't work- Steve said 

-I said we would lose, and you said, we'll do that together too- Tony said- And you know what cap? That we lost, and you weren't there 

-I lost my kid too Stark- Steve said angrily 

-Really? 'Cause if I remember correctly you left her 2 years, all alone with Natasha, a teenager!! Who need it her father, and you as always put your necessities and your precious Bucky before her- Tony said- So no, I don't have anything for you Steve I don't have coordinates, or clues, or strategies, or options, 0, nada, nothing, no trust, liar. 

********* 5 years later 

-Yesterday I had a date- some man said- It was the first time in five years and I was there having dinner and I didn't know what to talk about 

-And what did you talked about?- Steve asked 

-Same shit as always, how things have changed, about my job, his job, how much we miss baseball, and then silence came and he cried when they were serving the salads 

-And what did you do?- Another man asked 

-I cried before dessert , but I have another date with him tomorrow so...

-That's great- Steve assured- You did the hard part, make the jump when you didn0t know where were you gonna land, we all need to try this little things to be happy again, I married again and I spent 99% of the wedding crying because my daughter wasn't there, but we have to move one, we can't grieve forever, that's not what they would have wanted, the world is in our hands, we have to do something with it, if not he should have killed us all.

Steve returned to the compound walking the freezing streets of New York, abandoned cars everywhere, a lot of ships in the hudson. He returned to the compound only to see his wife crying.

-I would make you dinner but I think you have enough on your plate for now me to burn the house- Steve said sitting next to her

-I'm fine- Natasha answered 

-I totally believe you- Steve said, throwing his keys somewhere- I saw whales in the hudson river, water is cleaner 

-Look if you pretend for me to look at the bright side, you're going to make me throw my sandwich to your head 

-I'm sorry, I'm trying to obey the vows we made to each other- he said with a smirk- The only thing I do is tell everyone they should move on, and grow, some of them do

-But we don't- Natasha murmured- If I do, who would do this? 

-Maybe it's not necessary- Steve said

-Before I didn0t have anything- Natasha started to explain- And I got this young, smart, beautiful woman to take care of, who I loved, and I was better because of her, because of you, because our family. And even if she's not here anymore I'm still trying to be better. 

-MJ would be proud of you- Steve said, even if they didn't show, both of them were surprised, it was the first time in five years that he said her name out loud- Of both of us, we need to start accepting that they aren't coming back anymore even if it hurts us. MJ would want that for us honey, you know that 

Steve took Natasha's hand and started playing with her wedding ring 

-You start- Natasha said, Steve smirked and she did too. Then the doorbell rang, Natasha opened the cameras to see who it was

"Umm heyy is anybody there?, I'm Scott Lang, we met in Germany? I was the dude who became really big"

-It's an old message?

-It's the front door- Natasha answered 

********  
-We know what it sounds like... -Scott started  
-Tony after everything you have seen, it's anything impossible?

-It defys the logics of physics- Tony said- You know, that means you don't return home

-I did- Scott said

-No- Tony interrupted - You accidently survived, it's a billion to one cosmic Fluke and now you want to pull a... What do you call it? 

\- A time heist? - scott asked 

-Yeah a time heist of course, why didn't I think of it first? - Tony asked- Oh because is laughable, because it's a pipe dream 

-The Stones are in the past- Steve says- We go back we can take them

-We can snap our own fingers, bring everybody back- Natasha adds 

-Or screw it up even more than he has- Tony added 

\- I don't belive we could 

-high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for us to safely execute said time heist, That is likely gonna end up with all of us dead- Tony said

-Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel, it means no talking to our past selves and no betting on sporting events 

-So Scott, your plan is based on back to the future? - Tony asked 

-No

-Great because that would be horseshit, that's not how quantum physics works- Tony said 

-Tony we have to take a stand- Natasha said

-We did, and look were we are- Tony said 

-I know you have a lot on the line...You have a wife and a daughter- Steve said, but I lost MJ, a lot of people have lost their loved ones. And now we have the chance to get them back, to get her back and you're saying that you won't even...

-That's right Steve, I won't even, I can't - Tony said, a pair of little footsteps came running up to him, he piked Morgan up

-mom told me to come and save you- Morgan said hugging her father's neck 

-Good Job,I'm saved - Tony said said with Morgan in his arms- I'm sorry guys,I'm happy to see you- Tont said- I wish you came here asking for something else, anything else... The table is set for 6

-Tony I get it and I'm happy for you, I really am, but this is a second chance

-I have my second chance right here Cap, can't roll the dice on it, took me long enough to have it- Tony said- I can't risk it Cap

A few seconds of silence were heard

-If you don't talk about work you can stay- Tony added entering the cabin

-He's scared- Natasha said while they left 

-And with reason- Steve said

-And what do we do?- Scott asked- We need him, are we gonna leave him?

-No, I want to do it right- Steve said- I want my daughter back, we need a big brain

-Bigger than his?

********  
-One more simulation before we pack for the night- Tony said- This time on the shape of a mobious strip, inverted please

-Processing- the AI said

-Give me the value of that particle factoring in spectral decoom, it's going to take a second - Tony added 

-Just a moment- FRIDAY said 

-Don't worry if it goes wrong I'm just testing the waters

-Model rendered- FRIDAY said, and then the green line made the whole turn- Model successful

Tony stared at it for a long 5 minutes until he felt like he need it to sit down

-Shit- Tony said without taking his eyes out of the simulation and then he heard it

-Shit?- he turned around only to see Morgan staring at him with her brown eyes, he put a finger to his mouth indicating her to be quiet

-What are you doing up little miss- Tony said to his daughter 

-Shit- Morgan said again 

-Nop nop, we don't say that, only mommy says that, she invented it it belongs to her 

-Why you up?

-'cause I have important shit going on in here- Tony said an Morgan glared at him- No, I got something on my mind 

-Was It Juicy Pops?

-Sure was- Tony said standing up, and picking her up from the stairs- That's extortion, that's the word, what flavor do you want?

-The yellow one

-Great minds think alike

-When we go up to your room we have to be very quiet so they don't see us, Can you do that?

-I can do that - Morgan said smiling 

-Are you done?-Tony asked and Morgan nodded while Tony finished his- Come here- Tony cleaned Morgan's mouth with his sleeve and took her brown hair of her eyes, the he graved her face and put it on the pillow- That beautiful face goes...right there 

-tell me a story- Megan said 

-A story? Once upon a time Morgan went to sleep, the end- Tony said smiling 

-That is a horrible story 

-Come on, that's your favorite story

-No is not- Morgan added giggling- I want one about Peter.

-I love you tons- Tony said kissing the girl's cheek, that action made her giggle, so when she stopped laughing he kissed Tony's cheek and said

\- I love you 3000- Tony swore that his heart stopped for a second at her words

-Wow- Tony said standing up and switching off the light- 3000, that's crazy

Morgan was smiling at him when he started to close the door

-Go to sleep or I will make FRIDAY sell all your toys, night night- Tony said trying to get his heart stop pounding and relaxing his smile a little, but when he heard Morgan giggle in the room he just couldn't, he went to the leaving-room were Pepper was reading something- Not that this is a competition or anything but she loves me 3000

Pepper looked up form her book to see her son smiling ear to ear 

-Does she now?- Pepper asked 

-You are some more below, 6-9 hundred range- Tony added and Pepper laughed returning to her book.

-I figured it out- Tony said 

-And you know, just making sure we are talking about the same thing...- Pepper said 

-Time travel- Tony continued 

-Wow- Pepper said- That's amazing and terrifying 

He wasn't blind, he could she the light of Pepper's eyes go away, being replaced by fear and confusion 

\- we got really lucky- Pepper said to his husband, letting him in the sofa.

-I know- Tony said 

-A lot of people didn't- Pepper added 

-No- Tony said- And I can't help everybody. 

-It sorts of seems like you can honey- Pepper said 

-Not if I stop- Tony insisted- I could put a pin on it right now and stop

\- Trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my entire life- Pepper said smiling a little

-I know but, something is telling me to put it in a lock box and throw it on the lake and go.... To bed

-But would you be able to rest?- Pepper asked 

-I need to try- Tony whispered- For him

******  
Steve watched as an Audi pulled up in the compound right in front of him. The tainted window rolled down reveling Tony with a grin.

-Why the long face? Let me guess, he turned into a baby 

-Among other things yeah, what are you doing here? 

-It's the rpi paradox- Tony said getting out of the car- Tony will be here in two hours, Instead of pushing Scott trough time you pushed time trough Scott, it's tricky, dangerous, someone could of have warned you

-You did- Steve said 

-Oh, did I? Well, thank god I'm here, regardless I fixed it- Tony said showing his wrist with a clock- A fully functioning time, space GPS 

-I have something to say before we start- Tony added- My priorities- Steve nodded- Bring back what we lost? I hope, Yes, Keep what I found? I have to, at all cost, and maybe not die trying would be nice, I have people depending on me. 

-Sounds like a deal- Steve said holding up his hand, that Tony took happily 

-Also- he went to the back of the car and took Cap's shield 

-I don't know Tony....

-Why?- Tony asked- He made it for you, also Pepper told me to take it off the garage before Morgan decided to take it sliding 

-Thank you Tony 

-Keep it a little quiet though, I don't have anything else, you know...for the rest of the team- Tony said entering the compound

Tony Prepared everything with the help of everyone, they tried it out with Clint, and it did work, get brought a toy of the past. 

-Please be safe- Natasha said, he was staying behind so everything went good at the compound 

\- Okay,everyone ready?- Tony said

Everyone disappeared and Bruce counted to 10 to bring them back. Everyone returned. 

-Do we have all of them? - Tony asked looking at everyone, and seeing Clint on the floor freaked him out. 

-We have them- Clint said- We have them

-Yes!!!- Natasha said

******

-Okay, now the question is who it's going to snap their dam fingers- said Rocket

-I'll do it- Thor said getting near the gauntlet

-I'm sorry?- Tony said- No no no no,Wait Thor wait,We don't know who is going to put that on

-Oh, sorry, and we are waiting for a great opportunity?- Thor asked 

-We have to discus it- Steve added 

-Look, here watching this thing, we are not getting anyone back- Thor said- I'm the most powerful avenger so it's my...

-Normally you are right - Tony said- But it's not about that, wait Thor

-Leave me alone- Thor said the graving Tony's shoulder- Please man of iron let me do it , let me do something good 

-Look it's just not that that thing lets out energy to illuminate a continent, seriously, you're not in the right mind set - Tony tried 

-What do you think is going through my veins right now?

-Mayonnaise- Rhodey said 

-Lightning- Thor said 

-The lightning won't help- Bruce said- It has to be me, you saw what the stones did to Thanos, it almost killed him, you wouldn't survive 

-How do we know you will?- Steve asked

-We don't- Bruce answered - But the radiation is mostly gamma, I seem to be...born to do this 

*******

-Ready?- Tony asked

-Ready- Bruce nodded 

-Remember, all of the people Thano's snaped away 5 years ago....You have to bring them back, today, don't change anything from the past 5 years- Tony said

-Understood- Bruce said, everything started to shut off when Tony said something to FRIDAY, 5 minutes later Bruce Snaped and the doors started to open again. Clint heard his phone ringing. He went to get it, only to see Laura's name on it 

-Yes?

-Clint? Where are you?

-Laura?- Clint said tearing up

-Dude, I think it worked- Scott said

Next thing they know, they were being bombarded

*******

-Cap, on your right can you hear me?- Sam said over the con- On your left

Portals started to appear in the battle field, people getting off of them, he could see Spider-man, and Wakanda's warriors, Bucky, a lot, a lot of people willing to fight. 

His hand reached out for the hammer

-Avengers!- Steve shouted-Assemble 

And that's when all hell broke lose, everyone was fighting someone, at some point he even saw Tony and Spider-man hugging, everyone reuniting with their love ones, Carol also appeared, breaking the ship that was shooting them in two. 

Until Carol got the gauntlet and snapped her fingers, making Thanos and all of his army disappeared 

After the snap everyone returned home, everyone went back to their loved ones.

-Peter!!- Tony said when everyone arrived to the Stark's tower in New York, embracing him- Oh god

-Hi Mr.Stark- Peter said into his shoulder

-Non of that kid- Tony said- You've been gone for 5 years, yo call me Tony okay?

-Okay Tony- Peter said smiling

-I want you to meet someone who is really exited to meet you- Tony said, and Morgan appeared from behind his leg- Why don't you present yourself to Pete?

-Hi Petey, I'm Morgan Stark- Morgan said and Peter's mouth almost drooped to the floor, he went to shake her hand but Morgan hugged him, and a few tears left his eyes when he hugged her back- Daddy talks so much about you

-Really?- Peter asked without breaking the hug

-Yeah, he said you're my Big brother, are you?- Peter choked at her words

-If you want me to be

-Yeah but can we have a cheeseburger first?- Morgan asked and Peter laughed with teary eyes

-Of course 

Steve was watching the scene from afar, smiling, Tony deserved happiness at last, both Tony and Pepper did, and Steve knew better than anyone that both of them had grown attached to the boy. He felt someone jumping on his back, he would recognize that jump everywhere, his daughter was in his back, hugging him and laughing, oh how did he missed that laugh, when she climbed down off his back her hugged her again

-Hi bear, I've missed you- Steve said into her hair

-I've missed you too- MJ said, he knew for him had been five years but for hear it had been like, 20 minutes max- You okay?

-Now yes- Steve said- I love you

-I love you too dad- MJ answered


	9. Spider-man: Far from Home

-I have a plan- Peter said sitting next to Ned- Okay, first, I'm going to sit next to MJ on the slight, seconds, I'm gonna buy a dual headphone adapter and watch movies with her the whole time 

-Okay- Ned said 

-Three, when we go to Venice, Venice is super famous for making stuff out off glass right?

-Sure

-So I'm gonna buy her a black dahlia necklaces, because her favorite flower is the black dahlia because you know...

-The murder 

-The murder- Peter assured- Four when we go to Paris I'm gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel tower give her the necklaces and then five I'm gonna tell her hoe I feel... and then six hopefully she'll tell me she feels the same way

-Don't forget step seven- Ned said pointing to Peter's paper 

-Step seven?

-Don't do any of that- Ned answered 

-Why?- Peter asked 

-First of all she's like, Captain America's daughter- Ned answered again- She is like...the untouchable woman, second of all, we're going to be bachelor in Europe Peter! 

-Ned...

-Look I may not know everything, but I know this, Europeans love Americans 

-Really?

-And more than half of them are women- Ned continued 

-Okay...Sure... but I really like MJ man, okay? She's awesome, she's smart, she's super funny in a kind of dark way and sometimes I catch her looking at me and I feel like I've been sta...She's coming up, just don't say anything- Peter said and he closed his book quickly 

-What's up dorks- MJ said approaching them- Exited about the science trip? 

-Hey, yeah, we're just talking about the trip- Peter said 

-And Peter's plan- Ned added 

-You have a plan?- MJ asked confused 

-i don't...I don't have a plan- Peter said 

-He's just gonna collect tiny spoons while we're traveling the other countries- Ned added winking and eye to Peter

-Like...Like a grandmother?- MJ asked- As far as I know I'm the only 70 year old kid here

Peter snorted at the comment 

-I'm not collecting tiny spoons- Peter said- He's collecting tiny spoons 

-Oh, okay...that was a real roller coaster- Her phone rang just when Peter was about to say something else- Oh, that's my dad, gotta go by the way travel trip, you should probably download a VPN on your phones just so the goverment can't track you when we're abroad 

-Smart- Peter answered- Will do

********  
\- Hey MJ, I really really like you- Peter said to the mirror- No that's like lame- he added adding the toothbrush to his mouth- Hey MJ I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now and I really really really like you...no that won't work either, MJ you're cute I like you...probably too straight forward, Hi MJ I like you just thought you should know please don't make your father hit me?

-That's probably going to scare her away- Tony said from the door frame, making Peter jump and Tony laugh- Sorry I didn't want to scare you

-I'm so bad with words- Peter said taking the toothbrush out of her mouth- Why do I even try? It's not like she's going to like me back anyway 

-You helped save the universe- Tony said

-She...doesn't know that- Peter said getting off his bathroom and getting in his room at the Stark's residence, Tony and Pepper bought a house on New York so Morgan could go to school and be closer to her brother, the thing ended on May and Tony having like an non-spoken agreement of shared custody where Peter spent one week with the Stark's and one week with may, but almost every weekend was in the cabin. 

-So tell her, she's Steve's daughter 

-I don't want her to like me because I'm spider-man- Peter said frowning 

-Kid look at you- Tony said pointing to him- She likes you, I'm pretty sure. So you gonna take the spidey suit? 

-I just need this vacation- Peter said- I really need them

-You do kid, and you deserve them- Tony added with a hand in his shoulder- But you should pack it, just in case, I have a tingle about it- he added leaving the room 

-Please stop saying tingle- Peter said closing his eyes

**********  
-You have everything?- Steve asked when MJ closed her suitcase 

-Yes dad!- MJ answered rolling her eyes- That's the 7th time you make that question 

-I want to make sure you have everything!- Steve said- Sun cream?

-Yes

-Socks?

-Yeah

-Coat?

-Dad it's literally the end of June, and I'm going to Europe, why in the world would I need a coat?

-Take it just in case- Steve said, opening the suitcase and putting more things inside that MJ took out again- You need that!

-Dad! It's one week, not a year and I'm not going to war, stop it- MJ said taking a long sleeve sweater

-What if you're cold

-I put a denim jacket in okay?- she said but he took the sweater again

-Honey you have to relax- Natasha said entering the room and taking the sweater from Steve's hands- She's not going to Nebraska 

-Thank you- MJ said pointing at her exasperated

-Okay okay- Steve said- But if you forget something is your fault 

-I have everything dad I swear- MJ said

-I made dinner- Natasha said- You two ready?

-Did you burn it this time?- MJ asked ruffling her nose

-No!- Natasha said 

-I don't trust you- MJ said

********  
Next morning everyone got up really early to make it to the airport in time.

-We love you okay? Be careful- Steve said hugging MJ 

-And if you need us just call okay?- Natasha said 

-Yes yes- MJ said hugging them both- Okay, going now, love you both do not get me a baby sibling until I get back

With anything else to say MJ walked away joining the row of teenagers. Yeah...they kind of never told her that Natasha couldn't have kids, so she kept pushing a little on the sibling thing but they didn't have the guts to tell her

-Dropping the kid off?- a voice took them out of their thoughts, they turned around only to see Tony looking at them, his arms crossed and smile in his face 

-Crazy huh- Steve said- Dropping yours?

-Seems so yeah- Tony said- Well I would love small talk but I have three ladies waiting for me in the car and all of them are going to be mad at me if I delay a second later 

Natasha laughed 

-Three?- she asked 

-Morgan, Pepper and May, all of them wanted to come drop Peter of, but then the only one who goes into the airport is me, like always- Tony said, they started to walk to the door

-How are Morgan and Peter doing?- Natasha asked 

-They're inseparable- Tony said- When Morgan knew Peter was going to the trip she went all crazy on him. 

-That's cute- Steve said when they arrived at Tony's car- I'll see you

-I get the feeling we're going to be seeing each other a lot more after this trip- Tony said and got into the car driving away 

-What did he meant by that?- Steve asked looking at Natasha

-I don't know, he's weird- Natasha answered 

*************

-This is so cool- Ned said watching everyone board the plane

-Yo Parker, this is called an Airplane- Flash said to Peter- It's like the buses you are used to except it flies over the poor neighborhoods instead of driving through them 

-Ma'am- MJ said- He bliped so technically he is 16 not 21 

-I'll take that- the flight attendant said taking the champagne from Flash's hand

-She is lying I don't even know this girl!- Flash said, MJ smirked at Peter. 

-Classic MJ right?- Brad said and Peter rolled his eyes 

-Did you know Brad was coming?- Peter asked Ned 

-It's so wired, like one day he is this little kid who's nose bleeds all the time and suddenly we blip back and he is totally ripped and super nice and all the girls are after him

-I wouldn't say all the girls- Peter corrected 

-No man they are all after him, anyway, on a more important topic- Ned said taking his laptop 

-I need your help to sit next to MJ- Peter said 

-Seriously?

-Yes seriously!!- Peter said 

-What about our plan? American Bachelor in Europe- Ned said 

-That's your plan, that's a solo plan,come on this is my plan- Peter begged- Please 

He didn't know how but he was left between his two teachers 

The plane ride was long and exhausting, Peter couldn't believe it when they landed in Venice.

-Hey man- Ned said to Peter 

-Did you see Brad and MJ on the plane? They were watching movies and laughing all the time

-Dude don't worry I'm sure it's nothing- Ned said, the Betty approached them

-Hey babe, can you hold this for me?

-Yeah of course- Ned said and Betty kissed his cheek 

-What the hell was that?- Peter asked confused 

-Um, well we talked a lot on the plane and turns out we have a lot in common so we are boyfriend and girlfriend now

-What ever happened to be an American bachelor in Europe?

-Peter those were words of a boy, now I'm a man who has met a beautiful woman

-Babe?

-Coming babe!

He was hold back by security, when they opened the suitcase he saw his iron spider suit with a note that said 

"You almost forgot- Love, May" 

But security only took away his banana, every part of the airport was covered by photos of his father or Cap or Mr.Banner.

-I'm like, going to send this to dad- MJ said next to him

-Oh, no bad idea- Peter said- You want to get his ego up?

In their way to the hotel everyone was taking photos and he caught MJ looking at him a few times, only because he was watching her too.

-Everyone, here we are- Mr.Harrington said entering the hotel

-Wow wow wow- Mr.Dell said when all of the hotel was flooded 

-Tell me we aren't staying here?- Suzzy said 

-This place is sinking- Flash added 

-You meant charming- Mr.Harrington corrected 

-Okay everybody- Mr.Dell said- Drop your bags off and we'll meet at the Da vinci museum at 3, goooo

-Vámonos- Mr.Harrington said 

-It's andiamo- MJ said making Peter chuckle

**********

-Boh!- MJ said getting out of no where when he exited the store he bought a necklace in, Peter hided the bag behind him

-What?- Peter asked 

-Boh- MJ repeated- It's the most perfect word in the world, the Italians created it and I just discovered it 

The two of them started to walk. 

-What does it mean?- Peter asked curiously 

-That's the thing, It could mean a million things, it could mean I don't know, get out of my face, I don't know and get out of my face, it's de best thing Italy has created, except for maybe espresso 

-Oh so you've been drinking espresso- Peter said climbing up the stairs 

-Meh- MJ said before a man appeared before them handing them a rose 

-German? American?

-Boh- MJ said, and without saying anything else the guy went away, MJ throwing a "I told you so" glance to Peter 

-Wow

-Boh it's my new super power- MJ said- It's like the anti-aloha I was born to say this word... What's in the bag?

-Boh- Peter responded smirking 

-Nice- MJ said they walked for a little bit more, and MJ got down to take a picture of a few crabs there were in a dock, Peter smiled at her, dam he was so whipped, and then in just a moment there was a man made of water attacking the city, and then a man flying beside it, he helped, he remembered hitting his head into the tower bell...5 times and now he was back at the hotel with his class mates. 

-It's aliens, it has to be- he heard Ned say 

-Buzzfeed says it's a sailor named Morris who was exposed to an experimental underwater generator and got hidropowers- Flash said 

-Yeah you should believe everything you read on the internet- MJ heard someone say 

-Spider-man could take him- Flash added 

-No no no We want to stay dad, we want to stay- MJ said over the phone to Steve 

-You sure? I don't think it's safe 

-Dad don't freak out on me, we're totally fine- MJ said

-Okay I trust you- Steve said- Love you, take care- MJ went to sit in the stairs, now paying attention to their friend's conversation

-Hey kid hey- Tony said over the phone with Peter- Who was the man with you? Has the wizard changed wardrobe?

-Um, no I don't know who that was- Peter said- It was a new guy, I was trying to help him but... 

-Hey Morgan no, that's Peter's don't eat that one- he heard Pepper said 

-Morgan's there?- Peter said- Isn't she supposed to be in school?

-She is a little bit sick- Tony said- And she is eating your candy, she wants to say hi

-Hi Petey- he heard Morgan say with a raspy voice

-Hi baby sis, how are you feeling?- he said with a sweet voice

-Everything hurts- Morgan said- But I'm fine

-Even if you are sick you can't eat my candies, got me? I'll have Karen watch you 

-No Petey! I won't eat your candy I promise- Morgan said 

-Okay I believe you- Peter said 

-So...How is the plan going?- Pepper asked 

-Tony!!!

-What?- Tony asked- She made me tell her

Peter turned his gazed to Brad after sighing 

-A few steps back for sure- Peter said 

-Don't ever think it, just trust your instincts and you'll be fine- Pepper said and he also heard Morgan go "Petey Tingle"

-I know, love you all- Peter said- Bye- he added hanging up 

-Who is that guy?- Betty asked 

-He is like Iron man and Thor rolled into one- Brad said making Peter roll his eyes 

-He is alright, he is no spider-man- Flash said 

-What is it with you and Spider-man?- MJ said when Peter got to her side 

-What? He is just awesome alright? He protects the neighborhood and you know he is inspiring, he inspires me to be a better man- Flash responded and turned to speak to Peter- What's up dickwad thought you drowned 

-Sounds like his name is Mysterio - Brad said 

-Luamo del misterio it's Italian for Man of mystery they don't actually know who he is- MJ said, Brad looked so interested in MJ's words that Peter wanted to throw up

-Mysterio- Ned said 

-Cool name- Betty and Ned said at the same time- Babe! 

-So how much of that did you see?- Peter asked MJ 

-Not much...I was running 

-Yeah yep, me too, I was...also running..away- Peter said- So...Paris tomorrow, go to the Eiffel tower...It should be great 

-I read it was secretly built as a mind controller antenna to create an army of the insane- MJ said, and Peter was a little scared about the latest new he got 

-Oh- he said 

-Wich is why is my favorite destination in the whole trip- Peter found that extremely cute for some reason.

*********  
Everything after that was really messed up, He met Mysterio, Nick changed his vacations and instead of going to Paris they ended up going to Prague were obviously he was forced to fight another elemental thing, after almost killing Brad with the glasses Tony had gave him. But now he was okay, going back to the hotel.

-Peter Oh my god- Ned said hugging him- We almost died 

-It's fine, it's fine- Peter said smiling- Guess what I'm done with the mission

-So the things are gone?

-Well I don't know- Peter said honestly- But Bucky called Nick and told him to leave me alone or I quote "You'll suffer my Russian rage" 

-Well it doesn't matter- Ned said- The trip is over dude 

-What?!

-There's monsters coming out of the floor everywhere we go- Ned said- Of course our parents would want us home 

-But...

-Oh Peter, you're not dead!- Mr.Harrington said giving him a hug while he was on the phone- Stay here, don't die, put some clothes on Ned, we're booking flights 

\- What's happening- Peter asked again to Ned 

-We're leaving in the morning

-No no no we can't- Peter said and Ned just shrugged his shoulders and went to Betty when he called him

-Can you guys keep it down?- Flash said getting out of his room- I'm live streaming? - then he went to his room again, making Peter roll his eyes 

-Hi- MJ said getting out of her room this time

-Hi- Peter said, a smile appeared on his face immediately

-Where were you?- MJ asked- I...We were worried about you 

-I got lost...- Peter tried, yeah, that sounded convincing 

-Good thing you're back- MJ said

-Yeah- Peter answered

-So much for Paris right? 

-Would have been fun

-Yeah- MJ said and she seemed kind of sad- Night

-Night- Peter repeated and MJ shut the door, stupid, stupid, stupid, Peter said to himself now it was his opportunity- Come on Spider-man- he whispered, he went to knock on the door but MJ opened it first

-Oh 

-Hey

-Hey

-Um, look I'm not ready for this trip to be over yet, and I kind of want to do something fun, that's not on the itinerary or planed or with Mr. Harringtone...

-Yes- MJ said 

-Yes like...you wanna go- Peter are you stupid

-Yes- she said again, why did he asked that?

-O...Okay- Put yourself together Peter, for god shakes- Awesome, I'll see you outside in ten minutes?

-Meet me outside in five minutes- MJ said 

-Five is good- Peter said 

-Okay- MJ said closing the door again, yes Peter yes, He took his phone and sent a message to his family group chat 

to: Stark/Parkers

Asked MJ out, taking her to the Prague bridge

to: Stark/Parkers 

Well not really asked her out on a date exactly, just to take a walk with me. Same thing right?

to: Stark/Parkers 

Right?

***********

-I'm glad we're doing this- Peter said while they walked 

-Yeah, me...me too- MJ answered 

-Know the city a little bit 

-Such a shame this isn't Paris- MJ said- You know, my mom used to say it was her favorite city in the whole world...I've never went, dad cried even thinking about it so I was pretty exited 

-I'm sorry- Peter said understanding the girl 

-It's okay- MJ said she felt their hands touch slightly and her stomach went crazy 

-Uh...- Peter said- There's this thing I've been wanting to talk to you about for some time now

-yeah- MJ said, they stopped their walking 

-It's our last night in Europe and I had this plan...- he said taking something out of his pocket- That I wanted to tell you...I'm just gonna...I'm just gonna tell you, MJ I...

-am Spider-man- MJ said and Peter's face changed completely

-What?

-That's what you were going to say that you're spider-man 

-No...I'm not spider-man

-I mean...It's pretty obvious- MJ said 

-I'm not Spider-man I mean,what would make you think I was spider-man?

-Peter,Washington? The fact that you like disappear out of no were, for no reason? Without mentioning the fact that the day we bliped I was calling you like crazy and you didn't pick up any of the calls what leads me to thing you were in the doughnut thingy 

-No...That was...I was sick, remember I had... the tummy?

-You know Susan Yang thinks you're a male escort?

-What? Of course I'm not a male escort

-Well then you're spider-man

-No, I'm not Spider-man, at all 

-And what about tonight? You snuck off and you fought that thing I saw you

-You can't have seen me because I'm not spider-man and also on the news it was the night monkey 

-The night monkey?- MJ asked 

-Yeah- Peter answered- That's what it said on the news...And the news never lies 

-The night monkey, okay- MJ said taking her backpack off her back

-What are you doing?- Peter asked 

-Well do Spider-man and the night monkey use the same webs?- MJ said with a thing covered in webs in her hands, Peter swallowed 

-I mean...maybe...Maybe he's a Spider-monkey who knows?- The Peter's face went sad- Were you only watching me because you thought I was spider-man? 

MJ's eyes went to the floor

-Yeah- she answered- Why else would I be watching you?

-Doesn't matter...-Peter said-Just thought that maybe...

The thing in MJ's hand lighted up, and she throw it to the floor, an elemental coming out of it. 

-What the hell was that- Peter asked 

-I don't know- Mj said watching her surroundings, Peter went to pick it up- What is it? Some kind of projector or something?

-Yeah but it's really advanced- Peter said watching the thing closely 

-It...It looked so real

-Yeah really real- Peter said 

-Wait a minute- MJ started does that mean that...

-The elementals are fake?- Peter finished- But that doesn't make any sense, we were there, there was fire and destruction and... who would do something like that?

The thing in his hands lighted up again, letting out an elemental and a Mysterio 

-Mysterio- MJ said 

-I am Spider-man- Peter said turning around- And I really messed up

-Wait...you're being serious right now? 

-Mhm

-You're not joking with me? You're a hundred percent serious 'cause it's not funny

-No, I'm not joking- Peter said 

-'cause I was only 67% sure..uh...so 

-MJ

-Why...why are you here?

-MJ

-Why are you on the school trip? Why...

-MJ!!! Look I know you have a lot of questions, but look we have to get out of here okay? 

-Okay, okay- MJ said calming herself, then they started running- Can't believe I figured that out!!!

******

Peter started to close all of the curtains in the hotel room

-I can't believe I gave those glasses to Beck, I mean how could I do that...so stupid, he's probably spying on me right now- He said- Or sending a drone to come and kill me 

-You had access to killer drones?- MJ asked watching him pacing from one side to the other 

-Yeah, I didn't really want them after I almost killed Brad 

-You almost killed Brad?- MJ said, eyes wide

-Look I have to call Mr.Fury and tell him that Beck's a fraud but I think he taped my phone 

-Okay so what do you want to do?- MJ asked- Should I call my dad?

-I need my suit- Peter said- and I have to go to Berlin and talk to Mr.Fury in person- Peter took his shirt off, MJ bit her lip, Peter stopped for a second and MJ cleared her throat and turned around while Peter changed, she wanted to turn around, to kiss him even, she started to turn around when Ned entered the room- Oh Ned, perfect 

-The costume looks great!- Ned said- For the costume...party, at the princess castle...

-She knows- Peter said pointing at MJ- I told her

-He didn't tell me a figured it out

-Oh, that's cool- Ned said 

-Like a long time ago- MJ added 

-Look Mysterio is a fraud- Peter said 

-But he saved me and Betty's life- Ned said

-No, he's been faking the whole thing with illusion tech- MJ answered 

-Yeah, he's using like this hologram projections- Peter said 

-Wow...that's crazy- Ned said 

-Yeah- MJ said and her and Peter shared a glance 

-So you guys work in this together or...

-Kind of- MJ said 

-Look Ned, I need you to call May and tell her to call Mr. Harrington to tell him that I'm staying with family in Berlin- Peter said- Also tell her to tell Tony it's important that he goes to Berlin

-Wow you guys lie with such ease- MJ said 

-Gotta go- Peter said opening the curtains 

-Wait wait wait- MJ said handling him the projector- You're gonna need this -He nodded and climbed the window- And Peter?

-Yeah?

-Be careful- MJ said 

************  
She didn't know how she ended up in London running in an almost destroyed bridge to Peter, who was wearing he's Spider-man suit, also ripped and without his mask. 

-Peter?- She said when she saw him, she run more and hugged him tightly 

-Mj!- Peter said- Hey 

-Hey- she said into his neck- Are you okay?

-Am okay- Peter said- You okay?

-yeah

-Is everybody else okay?

-Yeah, everyone's okay- MJ said 

-What happened?- Peter asked 

-Th...There were just the drones and they were following us and then they just stopped- MJ answered without breaking the hug- Was that you?

-Yeah- Peter said 

-Did you get him?

-Yeah

-Oh I brought that- MJ said pointing to the maze- in case you need it some help

-Great- They both smiled

-Anyway- MJ said reaching for her pocket- Happy gave me this- she added, a broken necklaces in her hand

-No!!!- Peter said- Oh...MJ I'm so sorry I had this plan...this stupid plan, I wrote it all down and I was going to buy you this 

-Peter...

-And give it to you in Paris it's al...- his words were stopped by a quick peck on the lips from MJ- And you kissed me...

-I don't really have much luck when it comes to coming close to people- MJ said- All the people that I love end up either, hurt, dead or traumatized for life...So I lied, I wasn't just watching you because I thought you were...Spider-man

-That's great- Peter said 

-Black Dahlia- MJ said smiling- Like the...

-Murder- they both said at the same time both laughing 

-Yeah- Peter said- Sorry it's broken

-I actually like it better broken- MJ said caressing the crystal flower with her finger 

-I really like you- Peter said 

-I really like you too- She answered, their lips connected again, this time in a longer meaningful kiss, her hand went to his cheek making them closer while Peter's hand went to her hip to pull her more into him-I....I should probably get back to the class

-Yeah yeah- Peter said, watching MJ taking the maze 

-Just in case- MJ said

*********  
When they landed in New York, it was the best feeling ever. They were walking through the door when their hands brushed but this time Peter took it at they walked hand in hand.

-You sure no one else has figured it out?

-Yeah, I mean it's not like anybody really pays attention to you- MJ said 

-Ouch

-Except me- She said

-Aw, thanks

-Don't be late- MJ said glaring at him

-No worries I won't, see you later!!- Peter said while MJ walked away

-You guys are so cute- Betty said behind him 

-Thanks- Peter said- I was thinking maybe we should all go to a double date or something

-Oh we broke up- Ned and Betty said

-What? Why?

-Man and Woman grow apart- Ned said, waiting for him outside there was a black audi, when he got in it he found a glaring stare 

-You're not leaving New York in a long time young man- Pepper was staring at him- I mean it 

-I know I know, got the thing from Tony already, can we go home?

-Sure- Pepper said- This is not over though, how did it went with MJ?

-I kissed her- Peter said, a smile appearing on his lips- Well...She kissed me, we kissed who cares 

-So are you a couple now?

-I mean...I think so?

************  
-You can put me down now!!! You can put me down now!!!- MJ repeated screaming, Peter insisted in taking her swinging and she did not like it, at all. She felt Peter make it to the ground 

-You okay?

-Uh..Yeah, uh- She said- Yeah I'm okay....Just, never doing that again, I'm never doing that again 

-Okay, I should probably get out of here- Peter said 

-Okay babe- MJ said 

-Babe?

-Just trying out some nicknames- MJ said- That's a good one You don't like it?

-Yeah...Um yeah sure- Peter said- See you later

-Don't be late for dinner!

\- I won't be


End file.
